At The Beginning
by Bookkbaby
Summary: InuKag. Songfic oneshot to song of same name. Everythings done and Kagome's leaving. Will Inuyasha admit his true feelings?


I own nothing- not the song or the anime. No suing. This has been the disclaimer.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Kagome walked through the forested meadow, enjoying the silence that came before the rainstorm broke out. She'd have to leave the Sengoku Jidai today, the Jewel being completed and Naraku dead, and having said her goodbyes.

'Besides', she thought was a sniff and a look of sorrow,'He doesn't need me anymore.' She was, of course, thinking about Inuyasha, how he was always there for her, always showing his own way of caring. She knew he'd be going with Kikyo... he hadn't said it, but he was heart-breakingly, head-over-heels in love with the dead girl. Kagome couldn't- wouldn't- come between them. She walked towards the well, needing to touch the Goshinboku tree near it. After all, it was where this whole journey started.

She never knew that someone tracked her through the woods, the only clues to his prescence a flash of red or silver.

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

'She's crying again.' Inuyasha thought bitterly, his eyes on Kagome. 'She's such a baby...' His face softened. 'It's my fault. She could have a normal life if I didn't keep taking her here. She could do those 'test' things and wed some fully human punk from her time.'

He scowled. He didn't like where his thoughts were heading. 'She's leaving soon enough, and then I can go to Hell with Kikyo.' At this thought, however, his heart ached, like it always did when she went, only this time it hurt worse. She had always been there for him, reviving him when he had died under Kikyo's arrow, giving him strength and purpose when he felt he couldn't move.

'Why... why can't I forget her?'

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Kagome knelt by the God Tree. It held so many memories, good and bad. That time that she had first seen Inuyasha... and when she saw Inuyasha pledge himself to Kikyo. She'd never forget him. She quietly walked up to the tree, placing a hand on the bark. Suddenly she heard a twig snap nearby. She whirled around. There he was, standing there near the well, the wind blowing his long white hair around his face.

"Inuyasha? What are you... are you doing here?" she asked, striding over to him. He stared steadily at her, though he seemed like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"It'll rain soon. The others wanted me to make sure that you were safe." Kagome smiled wistfully at him, catching what he did not say.

'He was worried about me.' She looked over at the God Tree.

"Do you remember this tree?"

"Keh. So sentimental. Of course I do." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest staring at the Goshinboku. "It's where everything began."

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

"For me as well." Kagome replied. "It's a place of memories... good and bad." Inuyasha winced at her suddenly more sorrowful look, knowing that the bad memories had been created by him. "Like the first time we met.. you tried to kill me, remember. And you always mistook me for..." Kagomes voice trailed off.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said promptly, his eyes softening even more.

'I have to put her to rest soon. Kagome can go on her way and marry someone worthy of her. A stinking half-breed from an age older then hers won't do her any good.'

"I'll miss you." Kagome said quietly. "I'll miss the others too. Sango and Miroku will have plenty to keep their hands full though, rebuilding Sango's village. At least Kohaku-kun will help, and Shippo-chan. He was so sad when he found out that he couldn't come with..." Kagome's smile brightened. "At least he'll have a momma and a poppa, with the way things are looking between Sango and Miroku."

"Keh. Like the kit wouldn't have proper parents if he went ahead with you. You probably have a 'boy-friend' or whatever you call it in your time." Kagome's look turned angry, but you could still see the sadness.

"I don't. I spent all my time here with you." As soon as she finsihed, almost like a sign, the rainstorm broke.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

"Oh. That's cold!" Kagome wrapped her hands around herself, trying to warm up. 'Rainstorm is an understatement. Downpour is more appropiriate.' She shivered. 'Freezing downpour more like it!' Suddenly she was wrapped up in strong, warm arms and carried to the shelter of the God Tree.

"Feh. You should stay dry here." Inuyasha said, putting her down on the roots of the tree and turning away. "Weak humans."

"Thank you Inuyasha." she said, smiling at him. She would have gotten soaked without his quick response.

'If not soaked, then wetter then I am.'

Knew there was somebody somewhere

I need love in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing is going to tear us apart

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha still stared at Kagome. She was so beautiful, like a light that never went out. He knew, without a doubt, that he'd give his life for her. Other times when he could have died saving Kagome, he hadn't hesitated. That time they fought the Peach Man... and so many times she had saved his soul. What would have happened had she not said 'sit' when he went full-demon? He didn't want to leave her for Kikyo, yet he owed the dead priestess. He wouldn't deny Kikyo his life so that he could be with Kagome. She was to good for him.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, before she lost her nerve. He didn't turn to acknowledge her, but he did swivel his ears. "Why do you want to go to Hell with Kikyo?"

"I don't." he said before he could stop himself. She had that effect on him. He could smell her surprise.

"Why not? She's the one you owe- why don't you want to go to Hell with her? All those times, it was easy enough for you to.. chase after her..." Kagome sniffled. She didn't want to recall those memories- not now!

"I don't actually want to die- years ago, when Kikyo came back and we had all those problems-" he cut himself off. Why the fuck was he opening up?

'I don't want to lose this chance. I might not be able to talk to her for a long time, and then I may not be myself.(A/N: Reincarnation)' he thought. He continued. "- I may have welcomed death then. It was selfish of me."

"Nobody wants to die." Kagome said, trying to offer some comfort. "'The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want.'" Kagome laughed at the quote. (A/N: Ben Stein's quote) "Everyone knows that they don't want death, but what do they want?"

'My life, and you, Kagome.' he answered silently.

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin

"'Journey's are many and paths are few; choose the people on the path next to you with care.'" Inuyasha said, quoting soemone else. (A/N: Author made-up quote) Kagome laughed quietly.

"Where did you hear that one?" Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes clouding over, remembering scenes they'd rather forget.

"I heard it when I was younger." Kagome's look of sorrow put Inuyasha's to shame. She knew what he had endured as a child.

"I know another one, one about rainy days." he volunteered. Kagome smiled.

"What?"

"'Rainy days aren't something you spend alone. Spend them with someone you love, lest your rainy days run out.'" Inuyasha could have shot himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. What if she caught the hidden meaning? What if she was disgusted and left down the well forever? (Author made-up quote)

What if she didn't get the hidden meaning? He sniffed the air. She smelled of surprise, sweat, mud, and... was that...

'Hope?'

Starting out on a journey

'What... did tha- did he... did he mean...?' Kagome couldn't think. As she thought, she searched for something -anything!- that would get her out of the mental black hole. She noticed that the rain had stopped.

"The- the weather cleared up!" Kagome smiled, false brightness. 'Maybe he didn't notice what he said... maybe it was just something to pass the time... I mean, he couldn't... does he?' She looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, and he was as cool as can be.

'He- he didn't...' A wave of disappointment washed through her.

"That it did." Now he, Inuyasha, sounded far away, like he was concentrating on something else. Suddenly, as his nose twitched, his eyes widened, and he looked like he'd just figured something important out. He stared at her, opening his mouth to say something.

'What's he-? Oh no...' Kagome realized that he could smell her- what she was feeling, what shampoo she used, down to what type of cloth she wore. Did he know how she felt...?

"I- I have to go now." Kagome didn't trust herself enough to stay here and not break down crying in front of Inuyasha. She headed towards the well, away from Inuyasha, the Goshinboku, everything. He called after her.

"Kagome! Wait!"

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you...

She ran. She was almost to the well- the portal that carried her from one time to the next- the place that she and Inuyasha had met numerous times, where friendship had been forged and broken, trust earned and crushed, as well as the place that had taken Kagome to Inuyasha in the first place.

He was there. Of course he was. He had the benefit of his demonic half, allowing him to run faster then she ever could.

"Why did you run?"

"I- I came here to go home again. For the last time. Everything's done..." She didn't have any more arguements. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to see Inuyasha reaction when he realized that she loved him- he may have already, but he wasn't laughing or running off.

"You don't want to go." She opened her mouth to deny it but...

"Don't lie- I can smell it on you. Why don't you wnat to go?"

"Don't I remember this conversation from somewhere?" Kagome muttered under her breath. She'd just been asking Inuyasha why he didn't want to go to Hell.

"Why?"

"I- I have to go home." Kagome dodged and tried to dive into the well, but Inuyasha caught her.

"Why?" It was pointless to deny it- he could probably smell her feelings towards him. By now, he'd have guessed as well.

"Why?" he repeated, his grip not relaxing in the slightest.

"I... you know!" Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Not dice.

"No, Kagome, I don't. What is it that makes you reluctant to leave my time? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kaede?" Kagome had found his weak spot. If she could buy some time... there! She'd be free in seconds, able to go home.

'I should... I have to tell him.'

"I-I love you." she whispered, breaking free. She ran to the well, but Inuyasha caught her arm arm pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Kagome." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes to find that he was staring at her. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, their faces closed the distence between then, until their lips met.

Their first kiss, witnessed by the Goshinboku and Bone-Eater's Well. The two things that connected them through the ages, now united them in love.

For in that clearing, that was where it all began. The Shikon Jewel journey, their first kiss, and a journey of a new sort.

Love.

END REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
